


luck of my life

by localspacelesbian



Category: Andi Mack (TV)
Genre: F/F, Motorcycles, and the second part takes place when they're like 16, buffy refusing to admit she's scared, but it's all in good fun, i did a very minimal amount of research about motorcycle licenses for this, the first part takes place during season 1, wholesome fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:26:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27763711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/localspacelesbian/pseuds/localspacelesbian
Summary: Buffy rides on the back of Andi's electric scooter. Later, Andi gets the real thing.
Relationships: Buffy Driscoll/Andi Mack
Comments: 10
Kudos: 9





	luck of my life

**Author's Note:**

> based on [this post](https://secretly-of-course.tumblr.com/post/635766252588187648/bro-bandi-moterbike-rides-godtier-id-like-to) by @secretly-of-course on tumblr

Andi was in Andi Shack making… something. She hadn’t quite decided what it was going to be yet, but she’d gotten a ton of new supplies the other day at the flea market, and she was excited to use them. She was so focused on her still undetermined creation, she almost forgot she wasn’t alone.

“I’m  _ bored _ .” Buffy drew out the word to prove her point and then laughed when Andi jumped at the sound of her voice.

Andi turned to see her best friend laying upside down on the bed, her head hanging off the edge and her hair everywhere. Andi could almost see the small bald spot she’d given herself the other day that she’d been carefully managing to hide since. Andi rolled her eyes, but she was smiling. “Well, sorry watching me craft isn’t very entertaining for you.”

Buffy flipped around to sit up, swaying for a second to let the dizziness pass. “I want ice cream.”

Andi snorted. “Do you really think Cece lets us keep ice cream in the house?”

“Doesn’t Bex have some hidden somewhere?”

“Even she’s not that good.”

Buffy raised her eyebrows, not quite believing her.

Andi sighed. “Fine. We finished it last night.”

“We could go get some?”

Andi scrunched up her face. “That sounds like a lot of walking.”

“What if… we took your scooter?”

“We?” She was pretty sure her scooter was only meant for one person.

Buffy nodded. “Yeah, we could both fit on it, right?”

Andi was skeptical, but she had to admit that since Buffy had mentioned it, she was craving ice cream, too… “Sure, why not?”

Buffy lit up and hopped off the bed, nearly running to the door. Andi rolled her eyes affectionately and got up to follow her friend.

Andi got her electric scooter out of the garage, grabbing helmets for both of them. She put handed Buffy the extra one and then put on her own. They both got on the scooter, Buffy sitting behind Andi. They barely fit, but it was fine. Probably.

“You ready?” Andi asked.

Buffy wrapped her arms around Andi. “Yep.”

Andi started moving, and Buffy’s arms immediately tightened around her waist. “You ok?”

She felt Buffy nod against her shoulder. She made it down the driveway and turned onto the street before speeding up. Buffy’s arms got impossibly tighter. Andi laughed.

“Shut up,” Buffy mumbled against her shoulder. Andi felt it more than she heard it.

“I didn’t say anything.”

Riding like this wasn’t the most comfortable, and it was a little hard to breathe with Buffy’s arms wrapped so tightly around her waist, but Andi didn’t mind so much. She grinned the whole way to the ice cream parlor.

When they got there, it took Buffy a second to realize they’d stopped. When they got off, she was shaking just slightly, and Andi had to bite back a laugh as she removed her helmet. “So… What’d you think?”

Buffy took off her own helmet. “It was fun.”

Andi raised an eyebrow. “You were scared.”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“Buffy Driscoll was scared of my little electric scooter that barely goes 12 miles an hour.”

Buffy crossed her arms. “Buffy Driscoll doesn't get scared.”

Andi rolled her eyes and took Buffy’s hand, leading her toward the building. “Ok, Driscoll, if you admit you were scared, I’ll buy your ice cream.”

Buffy bought her own ice cream. Andi still knew she was right.

They sat outside with their ice cream and talked. It was nice to just sit and talk after the drama of the past few days. Andi had missed this. As much as she loved Cyrus, she missed hanging out just the two of them. They talked about school, about their moms, about Cyrus and Jonah, about frisbee and track. Apparently, Buffy’s coach had agreed to let her switch to individual events and was gonna time her at the next practice. She was excited to finally have proof of what she already knew: that she was the fastest one there.

“Well, I can’t wait to see you race. Hopefully, you won’t get disqualified next time.”

Buffy rolled her eyes. “I’m never going to live that down, am I?”

“Nope.” She stood up. “Now come on, I think I just figured out what I want to make.” She held out her hand, and Buffy took it as she stood up.

Andi decided to take the long way home, and after a few minutes, Buffy’s arms loosened to an almost bearable degree. Andi smiled and sped up a bit. Yeah, maybe having Buffy’s arms around her wasn’t so bad.

Later, she sat in Andi Shack alone with a now finished purple bracelet in front of her. She smiled to herself, proud of her handiwork. It was probably one of the best ones she’d made yet. A part of her was nervous about giving it to Buffy, but she couldn’t figure out why. She gave her friends bracelets all the time. Maybe it was just residual weirdness from the bracelet she’d made Jonah. She brushed the feeling aside and hid the bracelet away in her desk. That was a problem fro future Andi. For now, she was just happy to have made up with Buffy after their very brief but still painful fight.

* * *

When Andi asked her mom to teach her how to ride her motorcycle, she honestly didn’t expect her to say yes. Months later, she was still a little bit in shock as the two of them stepped out of the DMV with her brand new motorcycle license.

Bex squeezed Andi’s shoulders. “I knew you could do it! I’m so proud of you!”

“Thanks.” Andi looked at her mom. “So… does this mean you’ll let me borrow your motorcycle?”

She shrugged one shoulder. “Maybe.”

“ _ Mom _ ,” Andi whined.

“What? That’s my only mode of transportation. You think I’m just gonna let you take it whenever?”

Andi was about to stop to give her mom her patented puppy dog eyes, when she heard a familiar voice ask, “So, how’d it go?”

She looked over. “Dad?” He was standing in the street between two parked motorcycles. One was Bex’s. The other she’d never seen before, and, well, calling it ‘used’ would be an understatement.

“Hey.” He waved at her.

“What are you doing here?”

“To take you out for a celebratory dinner at The Spoon, of course.” She just grinned and ran to give him a hug. He lifted her up and spun her around before setting her down and letting go. “I’m so proud of you.”

“Thanks.” She looked at the other motorcycle. “So, whose is this?”

“Yours.”

Andi’s jaw dropped. She looked at her mom, who was grinning at her. “No.”

She nodded. “Yes.”

Andi looked at her dad, and he just nodded. She threw her arms around him again, and this time her mom hugged her from the side, and they just stood like that for a bit. Andi almost wanted to cry. She had the best parents in the world.

When they separated, Bex looked between Andi and Bowie. “So… baby taters?”

They both nodded, and Bowie grabbed everyone’s helmets, passing Andi and Bex theirs. He got on Bex’s bike, and Andi got on hers, her mom right behind her. It took her a second to get used to the new (well, new to her) bike after only having experience with her mom’s and the one she’d used in the basic rider course she’d had to take, but once she did, it felt amazing. Even with her mom’s arms around her, she felt so much more free now that she had her own bike.

She parked next to Bowie in front of The Spoon, and the grin never left her face as she got off the bike or all through dinner. As they ate, her parents told her how they’d gotten the motorcycle used from a friend and how they already had plans to help her fix it up a bit more, make it run more smoothly, give it a new paint job. She wondered if they could get it to run on vegetable oil like Bowie’s car…

Afterward, her parents headed home, and she promised them she wouldn’t stay out to late. She got back on her bike and knew exactly where she was headed.

She parked in the street in front of Buffy’s house and pulled out her phone.

Andi: hey, are you home?

Buffy: yeah, why?

Andi: come outside. I want to show you something

Buffy: ok…

Andi pocketed her phone and stood leaning against her bike with her helmet under her arm in a way that she hoped looked cool. She didn’t have to wait long for Buffy to open the front door and jog up to her with a surprised smile on her face.

“Is this yours?”

Andi nodded, still smiling. “Yep.”

“Since when?”

Andi shrugged. “Since a couple hours ago maybe?”

“So, does that mean you got your license?"

Andi nodded.

“Can I see?”

She pulled her wallet out of the inside pocket of her leather jacket and showed Buffy her license.

Buffy scoffed. “That’s not fair.”

“What’s not fair?”

Buffy handed her license back and explained as Andi put it away. “I thought people were supposed to look bad in driver’s license photos.”

Andi shrugged. “Maybe motorcycle licenses are different.” Buffy shook her head and put her arms on Andi’s shoulders. “Or maybe I just got lucky.”

“Or maybe you just always look good.” She leaned down and kissed her girlfriend. Andi’s free hand moved to Buffy’s waist, and she closed her eyes and smiled into the kiss. After, Buffy rested her forehead against Andi’s, and they just looked at each other for a second. “I think I’m the one who got lucky, actually.”

Andi almost rolled her eyes at how cheesy that was, but she couldn’t bring herself to. Instead, she moved her hand up to hold Buffy’s, looking down at the familiar old bracelet on her wrist as she asked, “So… do you want to go for a ride?”

“Of course.”

As they flew down the streets of Shadyside, Buffy’s arms wrapped tightly around Andi’s waist just like the first time they’d ridden her electric scooter together, Andi still couldn’t bring herself to stop smiling. Not that she wanted to. This was definitely something she could get used to.


End file.
